Channels
__TOC__ Channels are a function of the Flipnote Hatena Web site that allows for similarly themed Flipnotes to be linked together. You can click on the play button to watch all of the Flipnotes in a channel successively, and you can also display a list of the Flipnotes in a channel on your blog. Flipnotes with similar themes are organized into channels. This allows you to interact with other users in the channel, easily find Flipnotes categorized under a certain theme, etc. To see a list of the channels available choose the Channels link from the top of the page. You can also search for a channel by entering its name. Link Flipnotes to Channels Only Flipnote Citizens are allowed to link Flipnotes with channels via the website. A Flipnote Citizen is a special privilege given to people who have posted Flipnotes to Flipnote Hatena for more than 30 days. There are two methods to link a Flipnote with a channel - by specifying the Channel name from a Flipnote's page or by entering the URL of the Flipnote from the Channels page. Please see Flipnote Citizen Help for more information about how you can become a Flipnote Citizen. There are three types of Channels which are: Channels that anyone can post to, channels that only Flipnote Hatena users can link Flipnotes with, and channels that only can have Flipnotes linked to them by their channel creator. Try out the various types of channels and have fun with other users, and use channels to organize Flipnotes as you like. How to Link a Flipnote with a Channel #Open the Flipnote's page #From the Channel list on the right of the Flipnote, enter the channel name and click on Link #The channel name that is now linked with the Flipnote will be displayed. Enter the URL of a Flipnote you wish to link on any channel page # Access a channel's page #On the lower right of the channel name click on Link Flipnote #Enter the URL of the Flipnote that you wish to link in the form and click on Link Flipnote #The Flipnote that you specified will be added to the channel's Flipnotes. Remove Link with Channel Linking and unlinking of Flipnotes with channels can only be done by Channel admins, the authors of the Flipnote to be linked/unlinked, or Flipnote citizens. #Access the page of the Flipnote that you wish to unlink from the channel. #Place your cursor over the name of the channel that you wish to unlink from the channel list that appears to the right of the Flipnote. #Click the button #The Flipnote is no longer linked with the channel How to Create a Channel Only users who are Flipnote Citizens can create new channels. In order to become a Flipnote Citizen you need to be an active poster on Flipnote Hatena for more than 30 days. For more information please see the Flipnote Citizen Help section. #Choose the Channel link from the top of the page. #Click on Create Channel #In the Create channel page enter the channel name (required), channel icon, and channel description and then click on the Create channel button (You cannot create a channel that has the same name as another channel). #After the channel has been created, the new channel's page will be displayed. Editing and Deleting Channels Channels can only be edited or erased by channel administrators. Edit Channel # Click on the button on the lower right of the channel icon #Enter the channel name, add a channel icon and complete the description for the channel and click on the OK button #The channel page will be displayed and with the newly updated information Delete Channel Channels which do not have any Flipnotes linked with them can be deleted. If the channel has any Flipnotes linked with it, you must first unlink the Flipnotes from the channel before it can be deleted. #From the channel page click on Delete this channel #After the “Do you really want to delete this channel?” message appears, click OK. #The channel will be deleted. Trivia * Only Flipnote Citizens can create channels. Category:Terms